


Daydream In Blue

by SomeSunnyDay



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M, Murder, Reminiscing, Violent Thoughts, Weird Plot Shit, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Daydream, I dream of you amid the flowers, for a couple of hours, on a beautiful day.
Relationships: Jimmy "Mmy"/Edgar Vargas
Kudos: 3





	Daydream In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by I MONSTER's Daydream In Blue.

Edgar sat on the floor of his living room. 

His hands were sticky. His head held by the couch cushions. He was breathing hard and everything was tingly.

He felt euphoric, high on the rush he had.

He replayed the scene he'd just acted out, in his head.

_ Stepping through the bedroom, Jimmy was on the bed. He was sleeping. Edgar moved silently, he'd thought about this for days. _

_ He got on top of Jimmy and straddled him, petting his chest as he woke up. Jimmy looked at him and smirked. _

_ "Guess you came to your senses." _

_ Edgar nodded, he kept rubbing his chest and felt Jimmy get worked up. _

_ He moved only slightly before hitting Jimmy in the chest and harshly covering his face with the pillow beside him. _

_ Jimmy's arms thrashed and he kicked, grabbing Edgar anywhere he could. Edgar just pressed harder. _

_ Eventually Jimmy stopped moving. Edgar smiled and got off him.  _

_ The fun could then start. _

Edgar lulled his head and looked at his hands, they were covered in blood and other such things that come about when gutting someone. 

He sat, his shirt was removed several hours ago, his pants were too. He rubbed the dried blood on his thighs, it chipped and smudged as his fingers passed over in light strokes.

He'd eventually have to get up and start cleanup. Then cross Jimmy's name off the list, pack up his belongings and skip town. Just like last time.

He sighed and bit his lip, for now though, he'd sit and indulge in his daydream for a little while longer.


End file.
